Girl-Friend Gauntlet
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Cris Cyborg FanFiction. Dana White insults Cris Cyborg. Nate Diaz tries to cheer her up, but has Nick already done it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Adults scenes. Cyborg is really good at English already. In this Story Cyborg can speak fluent English. Sorry if this doesn't sound like Cyborg. I'm watching her interviews and fights to try make her sound realistic. P.E.D's stands for "Performance Enhancing Drugs" In this Story "Carano VS Cyborg" ends in Round Number Two.

* * *

When Cris first had the Strikeforce belt, it was one of the most shining moments of her career. Cristiane Justino Venancio was also known as Cris Cyborg, The Undisputed Champion and Queen of MMA. Cris had lived and breathed MMA for well over a decade. Her fans said she was the best female fighter in the world. She didn't know whether she really was...or not.

She didn't buy into the hype and proved it with her fists. She respected all of her opponents. Sure some girls talked trash about her, but Cris knew they talked because they didn't have the balls to actually take her on. As a kid, Cris took part in hand-ball and soccer before one of her trainers said that she'd be great in MMA.

* * *

Cris competed in MMA tournaments in her hometown. In Curitiba, Paraná, Brazil. She was successful and met her soon to be husband Evangelista Santos. Her first professional fight was in the MMA Organisation Elite XC: Unfinished Business. She faced a girl called Shayna Baszler and won in the first round. Nick Diaz was competing in Elite XC too, but she didn't really pay attention to him. Most of the male fights she watched were her Husband's.

Cris faced Chris Schroeder, Vanessa Porto, Hitomi Akano and Jan Finney. Her own profile got higher and Strikeforce took her on. She'd had one fight in there, when Strikeforce stunner Gina Carano challenged her. Cris accepted the fight. Most of the questions Cris got were about how pretty Gina was and if all the attention on Gina was hurting Cris's game-plan. "Looks don't mean anything" Cris always said.

* * *

"I just come to fight" She said. And Fight Cris did. In one of the highest watched MMA fights of the year Cris took on Gina Carano. Gina was as tough as steel, great on the feet and had a hell of a lot of Muay Thai experience. Her clinch style worried Cris. Cris took Gina's punches and try to used clinches of her own to stop Gina's powerful fists. Things changed in round Two. Cris took control blocked Gina's punches and took her leg kicks. She took her down to the ground.

Cris shook off Gina's rear Naked choke attempts and punched her on the ground until it got stopped. "And the NEW Strikeforce women's champion is Cris Cyborg Santos!" The announcer said. Cris could remember what it was like with her husband by her side. Getting that belt was an achievement she'd worked so hard for. Then it got taken away.

* * *

Cris had always trusted her training camp. So she didn't think twice when a fellow fighter offered her a weight-loss pill. It worked, but those pill's turned out to be Stanozolol. When Cris was set to defend her Strikeforce belt, she took a drugs test.

The test found Stanozolol which is an illegal anabolic steroid. Cris was stripped of her title. As if that wasn't enough Cris and her husband Evangelista were arguing all the time. When he left it was almost a relief for Cris.

* * *

When her soon to be Ex-Husband was picking up his things one night, Cris went to the gym to avoid him. She was too busy kicking a punching bag when a figure was watching her. Cris heard Mats being put out and turned the far right side light on.

"Hi..umm…what are you doing here?" Cris asked. The guy didn't reply. Cris walked up to him and watched him jogging on the mat.

* * *

"Nick Diaz right?" Cris asked Nick nodded. Sure, they'd fought in the same MMA events in the past. Nick Diaz had faced her soon-to be Ex. but Cris had no idea what Nick thought of her professionally.

"Wanna train?" She asked. "Nah" Nick said. Cris went back to the punching bag, but a few minutes later she was challenging Nick Diaz to a grappling match.

"You Sure?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Yeah I wanna see what you've got" Cris said. They grappled on the mat. They weren't wearing formal MMA Clothes or Gi's. They just went for takedowns on one another. When they were both looking for submissions, Cris thought she had a kimura until Nick got out of it. He picked her up and harshly tossed her back on the mat.

"Ow" Cris said.

"You ok?" Nick asked. Cris nodded rubbing her shoulder. He helped her up. Nick had heard about Cris, it was impossible not to. As an apology for tossing her, Nick offered to take Cris out for a drink.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood…..you know, for a crowd" Cris said. They ended up at Nick's apartment. His Little Brother Nate wasn't in. So he wouldn't be asking any questions. Nick turned the TV on as Cris sat down. They stayed silent for a while. Cris thought she should say something before Nick thought she was boring.

"When you fought my Ex Evan, why did you swear at me? There was no need for that" Cris said. Nick cringed inside. He'd fought Evangelista Santos in Strikeforce. He'd beaten Cris' Husband "Evan" in Round Two with an armbar. After Nick had won, he _might_ have given Cris Cyborg the finger.

* * *

"You know…swearing you know, it's a fight thing" Nick said.

"I fight too, you know. I don't do that" Cris said.

"And you called me a...what was it? A fucker bitch?" Cris asked.

"Nah...I said "fucking bitch" Nick said.

* * *

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better" Cris said sarcastically. Nick shrugged.

"I don't mean that shit" Nick said.

"Then why say it?" Cris asked. Nick shrugged again. Talking trash, wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. It was just a part of Nick Diaz's new game-plan. In the past he'd been respectful, and in some fights he still was.

"You pissed?" Nick asked her.

* * *

"No, it's just I Take a lot of shit already From MMA fans. Shit from Dana White too recently. I don't need it from you" Cris said.

"I ain't" Nick said. Seeing the sceptical look on her face, Nick kissed her to change her mood. She kissed him back. Cris learned down on the sofa, while Nick put his hand up her T-shirt and rubbed his hand along her chest. Cris responded by sliding her hands into the front of Nick's jogging bottoms.

* * *

It was safe to say that they weren't each other's type. Cris Cyborg was hot, but she was unlike any girl that Nick Diaz had ever met. She trained every day, and had a muscular build.

Nick could feel the outline of her six pack. As Nick kissed her, he wondered how many calories Cyborg was on a day. He made a mental note to ask her, but he knew he'd forget about the question when her hand crept inside his trousers.

Body wise Nick Diaz wasn't Cyborg's dream guy either. Sure she liked fighters, she'd married one. But She liked tall gym rats. Nick was tall, but not as well built as she usually liked.

* * *

He started kissing her neck as she slid her hands around Nick's dick. His breathing quickened as she went faster. The harder she touched him, the more he squeezed her ass.

Cris stroked him steadily for around thirty seconds, before taking her hand away. Nick was a little surprised, but kept his poker face on as Cris sorted her clothes out. Nick pulled his jogging bottoms back up.

"I can…take you home" Nick said.

* * *

"Nah….I'll get a cab" Cris said. She went to the bathroom and Nick opened a window. He was going to offer her a drink when his little Brother came back from an Anthony Pettis Seminar.

"Hey" Nate said.

"How was it?" Nick asked his Little Brother.

"Okay…for Anthony Pettis. Your classes are better" Nate said. He was about to go upstairs when Cris came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Nate Diaz didn't get it. He knew who Cris Cyborg was. But he didn't know why she was there. He figured that Cris was feeling pretty low. UFC President Dana White had said things about her that were uncalled for. Nate told himself to be nice.

"Umm….Hi" Nate said to Cris.

"Hi Nate…umm…Nick..I'm gonna call a cab outside" Cris said. She walked out and Nate looked at his older Brother.

* * *

"Strange...Nick….what was that?" Nate asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You think I'm stupid? When did you get with Cris?" Nate asked.

_"Get with?"_ Nick asked suddenly worried that his little Brother knew something.

* * *

"I know Cris is pissed you know, cause of the Dana White shit. But…I didn't know you and Cris were cool like that" Nate said.

"We ain't. Nate, Cris was just…crying and shit" Nick said.

"Can you blame her? Dana White was on TV. He was accusing Cyborg of all kinds of shit" Nate said.

* * *

"Like?" Nick asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Nate asked. Nick shook his head.

"Well, Dana was saying you know, that Cris was on PED's, Steroids or whatever. Stuff about her body. He was saying that Cris doesn't fight clean. That Cyborg looks like Wanderlei Silva and shit. I mean Dana's gonna say what he wants you know. Cyborg might fight like a machine and stuff, but she's still a girl you know. I mean Dana White is our boss but….he said some rude shit" Nate said.

* * *

Nate went to the window and saw that Cris Cyborg was still outside.

"Nick get up, get your car keys" Nate said.

"Nate you can't fucking drive" Nick said.

* * *

"Nah not for me. Cris is still out there. We should take Cris home" Nate said. Aware of how awkward it would be, Nick tried to change his little Brother's mind.

"She called a Taxi" Nick said.

"We'll cancel it. Come on Nick get up" Nate said as he went outside to talk to Cris. Nick anxiously grabbed his car keys and followed his determined Little Brother.


	2. The Cyborg Questions

Just a rant about the Cyborg/UFC situation.

But firstly, I'll never understand why Dana could pair his "_One Trick Groupie" _up against Mayweather, but is bending over backwards to stall Holm and Cyborg.

* * *

I've just seen the new articles about Dana and his Little Princess talking about Cyborg again.

I Expect it from Dana's "_Golden duck_" She uses the "Steroid" excuse so she'll never have to fight Cyborg, it's understandable. Dana's "_Number One Fake" _doesn't want her ego pounded into the ground...along with her face.

* * *

But the hate Cyborg's been getting is really unfair.

I think ever since Cyborg rejected the UFC's first deal, Dana's resented her for it. He's got every right to feel that way, but Cyborg asked to be released a while ago, and still the insults keep coming.

If I was Matt Mitrione, I'd be annoyed because...

* * *

Matt was suspended for calling Transgendered Fallon Fox a "_sick freak" _for lying to get her license.

But it's okay for a UFC champ to say horrid things about Fallon Fox. It's okay for a UFC champ to call a female fighter:

* * *

A man, a dick, say that Cyborg has a dick. Call Cyborg a cheat. Accuse Cyborg of still taking Steroids with no proof, and call Cyborg an "it"

How can Dana defend **_any_** fighter for calling Cyborg a "It?"

* * *

Dana lets his cash cow get away with _anything_.

I get why Dana's Delusional "_Queen of Film Cameos" _is saying those things, but why is Dana?

Sooner or later Cyborg will be in the UFC, so what's with all the bullying?

* * *

Dana keeps bringing up the Steroids, but it was over **_Two Years _**ago.

Cyborg was..._**publicly named and shamed, **_

_**She was fined,**_

* * *

_**Cyborg was Stripped of her title,**_

_**She was Banned from competing for a certain amount of time.**_

* * *

It was a Team-mate's fault, she changed her training camp. Cyborg paid the fine, served the ban, apologized, made a Steroid awareness speech.

What else does Dana White want her to do?

* * *

Does Dana want a new apology letter in Cyborg's own blood?

Dana shouldn't be insulting her, just because she wants to fight the champion on her own terms. Why shouldn't Cyborg ask for a fight at 145? Cyborg's a good Business-Woman.

* * *

Cyborg's a professional fighter. Fighting at an un-natural weight isn't healthy for her.

Why should she jeopardize her career, for a so called fighter, that was too scared to fight her in the first place?

* * *

Her looks are subjective. Cyborg is a pretty girl inside and out. I Think that because Dana doesn't find her attractive. He thinks it's okay to verbally assault her.

If Cyborg looked like Gina Carano, Dana would have already made a 145 pound division by now.

* * *

Cyborg fights clean. Every test she's had since that scandal has come back negative. Talking about Cyborg's looks? For what reason? Cyborg's appearance doesn't matter when she's punching girls from one side of the cage to the other.

Cyborg's the best female fighter in the world Dana. Give a her a chance to prove it, and being nice to Cyborg wouldn't hurt...would it?


End file.
